The Road to Dory's Shell
by myKPS
Summary: It is the day after Hallowesean, and Nemo and Dory are supposed to be heading out for an adventurous day full of fun. But Dory is sick, and Marlin wants Nemo to take her some medicines, and hurry right back, but Nemo bumps into his friends on the way....
1. Nemo Leaves for Dory's Shell

"Nemo! Nemo, wake up! I have some bad news," yelled Marlin from outside the anemone, where he was preparing some food and neatly placing them all in a seaweed sack.

"DAD," moaned Nemo from inside the anemone where he was peacefully sleeping and dreaming of the adventurous day he was going to have with Dory today, "it's not time for me to get up yet! Dory and I don't leave for another half an hour."

"Unfortunately I'm afraid your date of adventures with Dory today will be canceled," explained Marlin as he swam into their bright pink home, "Sandy Plankton's mother was kind enough to inform me this morning that Dory has an awful flu after eating too many pearls and seashells last night on Hallowsean."

"Oh man," groaned Nemo, "I told her not to knock on so many clams shells!"

"Yes, well I am making a seaweed sack of some herbs that we had stocked up from the Krill Counter and some healthy goodies that I want you to take over to Dory," stated Marlin bluntly.

"Ok, just let me sleep in a little while longer dad," begged Nemo as he began to close his eyes and was already drifting off to sleep.

"No time for that kiddo," Marlin said as he dragged Nemo out from his sponge bed and lead him towards the bristles of the anemone for brushing. He lightly pushed Nemo into the "bathroom" and instructed him to brush quickly and get himself ready fast.

"Seahorses dad," Nemo groaned as he came down towards the seaweed sack that Marlin was preparing, "what's the rush? Its not like Dory's going anywhere."

"That is beside the point entirely. Dory is sick, it might have been her fault, but nevertheless, she does have the flu, and nobody is there to help her. She will be very thankful for some medicine and a couple packets of herbal fish crackers, fresh from Krill's Counter. Now hurry along, and don't toddle. Dory needs these medicines quickly if we don't want her flu to get worse. We wouldn't want her to have to go to Pearl's Pediatrician for Adults, would we?" asked Marlin with a strict look on his face and his eyes set with a very cautious glare.

"No, we wouldn't." grumbled Nemo childishly as he swam out of the anemone in the direction of Dory's shell.

"Hurry back now Nemo! And don't toddle! Tell Dory I said hi and fell better! Be careful with the seaweed sack!" yelled Marlin teasingly after Nemo. He waited until Nemo was completely out of sight with only bubbles left behind him, and returned to the anemone.


	2. Friends Tag Along

As Nemo swam dreamily towards Dory's shell, he began to think or day dream I should say, about how much fun he and Dory would have had today on their adventures. They would have gone back to all those places and memorable moments that they had had way back when Nemo was starting school, and he had gotten kidnapped by the evil humans and put in the dentist's office tank.

Come to think of it, he missed all his old friends in the tank. Gill, Peach, Bloat, Flo and her "twin sister," Jack, and all his other friends. They were all so good to him when he was trying to get back to his dad. He really missed them dearly. What fun they would have had if they were here with him now. He wondered where all of them were right now. Had they escaped? Were they still stuck in the dentist's office? Dory and all of his friends would have loved to --------KABOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yow!!!" shrieked many hurt kids at once.

"Nemo?" one of the kids asked surprisingly.

"Sheldon?"

"Peach?" Nemo questioned equally surprised.

"And of course, your dear obnoxious friend!" the obnoxious little fish exclaimed proudly.

"What are you three doing?" inquired Marlin, a little bit upset at his friends for being out and about having fun without him.

"We were on our way to your house to see if you wanted to go get something to eat at the Drop Off Diner for breakfast." Peach explained.

"Oh," was all Nemo could stammer out, feeling a little bit better, "I can't. I have to get these medicines to Dory. She is sick, and my dad wanted me to take this seaweed sack to her as quickly as possible."

"Well, that's ok." Sheldon quickly replied.

"Mind if we tag along?" asked the "obnoxious friend."

"Of course not," replied Nemo, "maybe on the way back, we can get something to eat."

"Ok." replied the three friends.


	3. Seaweed Sack Stolen

As the four friends traveled down the path towards Dory's shell, they were passing by Krill's Counter....

"Hey guys, wanna get something to eat from Krill's Counter to munch on before we head out to Dory's shell?" Nemo asked his companions.

"Sure," the three friends all piped.

"Ok, so I'll sit here with Sheldon, while you two go and order something," Nemo instructed.

"Alright," agreed the rest of them.

Sheldon and Nemo sat down and started talking when they noticed that Krill's Counter was getting quite cramped.

"Hey, Nemo! What do you guys want again?" yelled Pearl from the counter.

"Um.....two seashell sandwiches, a root brush float, and one of those bubble beef treats for me," shouted Nemo back.

"What?" screamed their obnoxious friend again.

"Two seashell sandwiches, a root brush float, and a bubble beef treat!" Sheldon tried.

"We cant hear you!" screamed Pearl.

Sheldon and Nemo decided to go over to the counter just for a second and tell them what they wanted because Krill's Counter was getting too noisy and they obviously couldn't hear each other. They got up, and swam over to the counter with their friends, leaving the seaweed sack sitting alone, abandoned.

_**5 minutes later-**_

They had gotten their food and were heading back to the table when all of a sudden...

"OMG! You guys! Where is the seaweed sack?" screamed Nemo.

"What? It was right here when we left!" replied Sheldon equally surprised.

"Where is it?" yelled Nemo looking around.

"I'm sure we will be able to find it," comforted Pearl.

"Maybe we misplaced it," suggested their obnoxious friend.

The four children spent hours looking for the seaweed sack. They looked all over Krill's Counter and thought of all the possibilities of where it could be. Finally......

"Nemo! Maybe it was stolen," suggested Pearl.

"Stolen!?!? Oh no! There were so many people at Krill's Counter, who do you think it could have been guys?" Nemo asked his friends.

"There were so many people here Nemo, I don't even remember." Sheldon answered.

"Well then we are just going to have to keep looking." Nemo replied.

And the four of them continued their search for the seaweed sack, even more discouraged than before.......


	4. Sharks Have the Sack

"Where could it possibly be?" cried the four children.

By now, all the people at Krill's Counter had heard about the tragedy, and were helping the four kids look for the seaweed sack.

"Oh, god! If I don't find that sack soon, Dory is going to get even worse, and my dad is going to be so mad!!!" worried Nemo.

"Don't worry Nemo! We'll find it." consoled Pearl.

Nemo discouragingly looked away.

"HELLO CHILDREN!!! Looking for this?" asked a very big and scary looking shark.

Nemo recognized him from somewhere. He looked so much like Dory's friends from her club, Bruce! They had tried to eat her several times, but with her short term memory loss, she couldn't remember anything, and kept on going back to their meetings. Nemo and his friends had gone to pick up Dory last week from the meeting, just to find her swimming away from the nasty sharks. When Nemo told Marlin what had happened, he assured Nemo that now that Dory was sick, they wouldn't bother her, and when she was well enough again, Marlin would tell her not to go back.

"Looking for this children?" asked the ugly hammerhead shark.

"Yes!" snapped Nemo, completely impolitely but a little afraid.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders kid?" asked Bruce, pushing the young ones around.

"Could you please give us back the sack, Mr. Bruce?" asked Sheldon teasingly.

"NO!!!" bellowed back the sharks.

"Look kid, we are going to have Dory has a stew for supper one day, whether you like it or not! Your puny father stopped us the first time, and you lead him one to us, so now he knows we are going to try it again. So we are going to give her the seaweed sack, and as soon as she's better, there wont be anything you can do about it." explained Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce!"

"What?"

"Why don't we just eat Dory when we go give her the medicines, uh?"

"Cause we cant eat a sick fish, puny head!"

"Oh."

"Bye, bye children. And remember, don't get in our way!"

And the sharks started swimming away, in the direction of Dory's shell.

"Wait!" yelled Nemo behind them. "I'll make you a deal. The sack, for….."

"We're listening." replied Bruce with open ears and a sly grin wiped on his face.


	5. Who has Dory?

Finding Nemo Story

**Chapter 1: Nemo Leaves For Dory's Shell**

"Nemo! Nemo, wake up! I have some bad news," yelled Marlin from outside the anemone, where he was preparing some food and neatly placing them all in a seaweed sack.

"DAD," moaned Nemo from inside the anemone where he was peacefully sleeping and dreaming of the adventurous day he was going to have with Dory today, "it's not time for me to get up yet! Dory and I don't leave for another half an hour."

"Unfortunately I'm afraid your date of adventures with Dory today will be canceled," explained Marlin as he swam into their bright pink home, "Sandy Plankton's mother was kind enough to inform me this morning that Dory has an awful flu after eating too many pearls and seashells last night on Hallowsean."

"Oh man," groaned Nemo, "I told her not to knock on so many clams shells!"

"Yes, well I am making a seaweed sack of some herbs that we had stocked up from the Krill Counter and some healthy goodies that I want you to take over to Dory," stated Marlin bluntly.

"Ok, just let me sleep in a little while longer dad," begged Nemo as he began to close his eyes and was already drifting off to sleep.

"No time for that kiddo," Marlin said as he dragged Nemo out from his sponge bed and lead him towards the bristles of the anemone for brushing. He lightly pushed Nemo into the "bathroom" and instructed him to brush quickly and get himself ready fast.

"Seahorses dad," Nemo groaned as he came down towards the seaweed sack that Marlin was preparing, "what's the rush? Its not like Dory's going anywhere."

"That is beside the point entirely. Dory is sick, it might have been her fault, but nevertheless, she does have the flu, and nobody is there to help her. She will be very thankful for some medicine and a couple packets of herbal fish crackers, fresh from Krill's Counter. Now hurry along, and don't toddle. Dory needs these medicines quickly if we don't want her flu to get worse. We wouldn't want her to have to go to Pearl's Pediatrician for Adults, would we?" asked Marlin with a strict look on his face and his eyes set with a very cautious glare.

"No, we wouldn't." grumbled Nemo childishly as he swam out of the anemone in the direction of Dory's shell.

"Hurry back now Nemo! And don't toddle! Tell Dory I said hi and fell better! Be careful with the seaweed sack!" yelled Marlin teasingly after Nemo. He waited until Nemo was completely out of sight with only bubbles left behind him, and returned to the anemone.

**Chapter 2: Friends Tag Along**

As Nemo swam dreamily towards Dory's shell, he began to think or day dream I should say, about how much fun he and Dory would have had today on their adventures. They would have gone back to all those places and memorable moments that they had had way back when Nemo was starting school, and he had gotten kidnapped by the evil humans and put in the dentist's office tank.

Come to think of it, he missed all his old friends in the tank. Gill, Peach, Bloat, Flo and her "twin sister," Jack, and all his other friends. They were all so good to him when he was trying to get back to his dad. He really missed them dearly. What fun they would have had if they were here with him now. He wondered where all of them were right now. Had they escaped? Were they still stuck in the dentist's office? Dory and all of his friends would have loved to --------KABOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yow!!!" shrieked many hurt kids at once.

"Nemo?" one of the kids asked surprisingly.

"Sheldon?"

"Peach?" Nemo questioned equally surprised.

"And of course, your dear obnoxious friend!" the obnoxious little fish exclaimed proudly.

"What are you three doing?" inquired Marlin, a little bit upset at his friends for being out and about having fun without him.

"We were on our way to your house to see if you wanted to go get something to eat at the Drop Off Diner for breakfast." Peach explained.

"Oh," was all Nemo could stammer out, feeling a little bit better, "I can't. I have to get these medicines to Dory. She is sick, and my dad wanted me to take this seaweed sack to her as quickly as possible."

"Well, that's ok." Sheldon quickly replied.

"Mind if we tag along?" asked the "obnoxious friend."

"Of course not," replied Nemo, "maybe on the way back, we can get something to eat."

"Ok." replied the three friends.

As the four friends traveled down the path towards Dory's shell, they passed by Krill's Counter. …

"Hey guys, wanna get something to eat from Krill's Counter to munch on before we head out to Dory's shell?" Nemo asked his companions.

"Sure," the three friends all piped.

"Ok, so I'll sit here with Sheldon, while you two go and order something," Nemo instructed.

"Alright," agreed the rest of them.

Sheldon and Nemo sat down and started talking when they noticed that Krill's Counter was getting quite cramped.

"Hey, Nemo! What do you guys want again?" yelled Pearl from the counter.

"Um…..two seashell sandwiches, a root brush float, and one of those bubble beef treats for me," shouted Nemo back.

"What?" screamed their obnoxious friend again.

"Two seashell sandwiches, a root brush float, and a bubble beef treat!" Sheldon tried.

"We cant hear you!" screamed Pearl.

Sheldon and Nemo decided to go over to the counter just for a second and tell them what they wanted because Krill's Counter was getting too noisy and they obviously couldn't hear each other. They got up, and swam over to the counter with their friends, leaving the seaweed sack sitting alone, abandoned.

_**5 minutes later-**_

They had gotten their food and were heading back to the table when all of a sudden…

"OMG! You guys! Where is the seaweed sack?" screamed Nemo.

"What? It was right here when we left!" replied Sheldon equally surprised.

"Where is it?" yelled Nemo looking around.

"I'm sure we will be able to find it," comforted Pearl.

"Maybe we misplaced it," suggested their obnoxious friend.

The four children spent hours looking for the seaweed sack. They looked all over Krill's Counter and thought of all the possibilities of where it could be. Finally……

"Nemo! Maybe it was stolen," suggested Pearl.

"Stolen!?!? Oh no! There were so many people at Krill's Counter, who do you think it could have been guys?" Nemo asked his friends.

"There were so many people here Nemo, I don't even remember." Sheldon answered.

"Well then we are just going to have to keep looking." Nemo replied.

And the four of them continued their search for the seaweed sack, even more discouraged than before…….

"Where could it possibly be?" cried the four children.

By now, all the people at Krill's Counter had heard about the tragedy, and were helping the four kids look for the seaweed sack.

"Oh, god! If I don't find that sack soon, Dory is going to get even worse, and my dad is going to be so mad!!!" worried Nemo.

"Don't worry Nemo! We'll find it." consoled Pearl.

Nemo discouragingly looked away.

"HELLO CHILDREN!!! Looking for this?" asked a very big and scary looking shark.

Nemo recognized him from somewhere. He looked so much like Dory's friends from her club, Bruce! They had tried to eat her several times, but with her short term memory loss, she couldn't remember anything, and kept on going back to their meetings. Nemo and his friends had gone to pick up Dory last week from the meeting, just to find her swimming away from the nasty sharks. When Nemo told Marlin what had happened, he assured Nemo that now that Dory was sick, they wouldn't bother her, and when she was well enough again, Marlin would tell her not to go back.

"Looking for this children?" asked the ugly hammerhead shark.

"Yes!" snapped Nemo, completely impolitely but a little afraid.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders kid?" asked Bruce, pushing the young ones around.

"Could you please give us back the sack, Mr. Bruce?" asked Sheldon teasingly.

"NO!!!" bellowed back the sharks.

"Look kid, we are going to have Dory has a stew for supper one day, whether you like it or not! Your puny father stopped us the first time, and you lead him one to us, so now he knows we are going to try it again. So we are going to give her the seaweed sack, and as soon as she's better, there wont be anything you can do about it." explained Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce!"

"What?"

"Why don't we just eat Dory when we go give her the medicines, uh?"

"Cause we cant eat a sick fish, puny head!"

"Oh."

"Bye, bye children. And remember, don't get in our way!"

And the sharks started swimming away, in the direction of Dory's shell.

"Wait!" yelled Nemo behind them. "I'll make you a deal. The sack, for….."

"We're listening." replied Bruce with open ears and a sly grin wiped on his face.

Chapter 5:

"Well……" thought Nemo hurriedly.

"Look kid, you're just a kid! What could you possibly have that we would want?" retorted Bruce.

"Haha! I do have something that you would want!"

"Uhuh. Well? What is it?" asked Bruce, very interested.

"WE……have Dory!" exclaimed Nemo.

"What? Um….look kid. Why don't you go home and tell your daddy that the sharks got the seaweed sack AND Dory, ok? Cuz honey, we have the seaweed sack, which is our way in to Dory, therefore stating that, we have Dory." explained Chum.

"Um, ok! But, I think you all would just like to know, that you don't have Dory."

"Nemo," whispered his friends, "what are you talking about?" asked his friends quietly as they nudged him to see what was going on.

"No they don't," Nemo tried to explain through the edge of his mouth, "they DON'T!" exclaimed Nemo as he quickly flashed something behind him in their direction.

"Oh, of course!" they all cried out.

"Well kid. I guess we are just going to have to torture you if you don't tell us in the next 3 seconds!" Bruce firmly stated.

Nemo coolly looked away at his friends as the sharks started counting.

"1…….," started the sharks in unison.

"2……," the sharks continued.

"Oh, how sweet! Our biwg scwawy sharkies have wearned der numbers!" cried Pearl.

"3!!!" shouted the sharks.


End file.
